What Used to be the Enemy
by 12grimmauldplace
Summary: A new character is introduced and she is being used by her best friends to figure out what Draco Malfoy is up to. Takes place in the 6th book! Beware of HBP spoilers! Good storyI think just kinda bad summary. :P


Chapter 1 

Eve's footsteps echoed throughout the hallway as she tiptoed downstairs quietly. Her train to Hogwarts was leaving the next day and she was packing furiously. She was about to start her 6th year and was excited to see all of her friends, including Ron (her boyfriend), Harry, and Hermione.

"Who's there?" Eve's aunt, Maria, appeared from the living room, clutching a duster in one hand and a mop in the other. Eve flattened herself against the wall and waited for Aunt Maria to return to her end-of-the-day cleaning .When she was sure the coast was clear, Eve walked slowly to the living room and opened the cupboard. Old clothes of her cousin, Danny, were piled messily in the corner and toys were scattered among them. Eve reached inside the cupboard and felt around, taking out a flashlight, and a few old towels. She stuffed the towels back in and closed the door with a bang. She gasped and fell to her knees as Aunt Maria strode into the room with Danny's old baseball bat, flicking on the light as she did so.

"I'll call the police! Show yourself!" She whispered shakily. She lowered the bat and walked around the sofa to the cupboard; Eve crawled toward the stairs. Aunt Maria took one more look at the room and disappeared behind the kitchen door. Eve wasted no time, she ran up the stairs and into her room.

Eve had gotten into a huge row with her Aunt the day before. Maria had refused to let her return to Hogwarts, worrying that Eve's mom would blame her if anything had happened to Eve, now that Voldemort's return had been confirmed. The reason she was living with her aunt and uncle was because her parents were working for the Order and they needed to travel for a while. No one told her why they did, but she stayed with her aunt and uncle without complaining. She was planning to run away to Kings Cross instead, and was confident in her excellent mapping skills, although if she had happened to wander, she had packed a map of London, just incase. Mrs.Weasley had bought all of her supplies from Diagon Alley and had agreed to bring them to Kings Cross.

Eve had owled all of her friends, explaining her situation with much difficulty choosing the right words. She checked her clock, it was 11:00. She packed that too.

She slammed her trunk lid down and carried it carefully down the stairs, hoping with all her might that Aunt Maria had finished cleaning. But no one was there; no lights were on in the kitchen, and no movement was made except for Eve, hauling her trunk toward the door and whipping it open without hesitation. The crisp, cool, air beat at her face as she closed the door behind her and wrapped her scarf more tightly around her neck. She walked faster, trying to stop thinking about how much trouble she would be in once she got home the next summer. Maybe she could stay in the Burrow. She turned at Wolanski ct., only to find herself hurtling down Maple Trunk lane. After many turns and u-turns, Eve stopped and bent down to retrieve her battery-operated clock from her trunk. It was past midnight already; 3:37. Soon she would have to walk through alleys and country lanes to arrive at her destination, for the sun would rise and early work-goers would start flooding the roads. The train left at 2:00 in the afternoon, so she would have plenty of time to rest in between long walks. Somewhere, far from here, her friends were sleeping in their cozy beds, with the heaters on, snuggled up in their fluffy blankets. Well, Harry's might not be so fluffy, but still, it would definitely be better than leaning against an alley wall to sleep for a few minutes before continuing the long journey ahead. Eve walked a few more blocks and then turned in a hidden alleyway, obscured by a large dumpster. The alleyway was never ending, and went on for many miles, when finally, Eve turned at a bed and breakfast house which was just opening, judging by the large crowd of workaholics stampeding through the doors to get their usual coffee and donut and leave before the cashier could give them change. Eve zipped her jacket up tighter and adjusted her trunk's position to stop it from clanking around so much.

Soon, she had gotten halfway to the train station, and decided to rest. The reason Eve couldn't take a cab was obvious by her appearance. Her clothes were ripped in places, and her jacket was way too thin to withstand the cold weather. She was about as broke as Ron was, but that was in Muggle money. She had tons of galleons, too much knuts to count, and hundreds of sickles. As soon as she got to Hogwarts, she would look as if she had all the money in the world. But she couldn't bring all of those wonderful clothes home, for her greedy uncle, Robert, would be sure to question her and she would end up broke in both worlds.

Eve stopped walking at a gas station, and walked inside, lugging her trunk behind her. The warm air soothed her as she sat in a plastic picnic chair that was on sale for 6.99. She didn't want to look too suspicious, so she got out her wallet and rummaged in it for a few seconds before retrieving a handful of crumpled dollars and rusted change and hastily stuck a few coins back into her wallet; Ron had asked multiple times for her to show him some Muggle money. She got out of the picnic chair and walked around the shop, examining snacks and toys with a great longing. Finally, she took a packet of chips, a bottle of water, and a chocolate bar, and walked to the counter lazily.

"That'll be..Let's see.. Plus Tax..6.24." Eve counted out one 5 dollar bill, one 1 dollar bill, and a quarter. The cashier examined the coins and bills and then opened the cash register to reveal an assortment of money and cash. He scooped a penny out of a slot and handed it to Eve along with the receipt and her purchases in a plastic bag. Eve stood for a moment, enjoying the warmth of the shop, and then reluctantly, she walked outside and set off briskly along the road, the plastic bag tied to the handle of her trunk.

Eve checked her clock multiple times and after the 15th stop, and after opening and closing her trunk 30 times, she decided that she would just put her clock in the plastic bag from the gas station to make it easier and possibly even quicker to get to her destination.

Eve almost fainted with happiness when London came into view from the hill she was standing on; it would probably only take at least another hour and she would be there. Eve sat down and took the clock from the plastic bag, it was 12:26. She could probably rest for another half an hour at the most. Eve thought back to her journey, she had rested at least 15 times throughout and each stop had lasted about 10 minutes. She multiplied in her head and came to a total that she had relaxed about 2 and a half hours in the past 12 hours. Which would mean(she subtracted in her head) she had traveled for(she added the hour of traveling that was yet to come) 12 and a half hours,(by the time of course that she had gotten to Kings Cross). Eve sighed and took out the packet of unopened chips and ate the contents hungrily. She then gulped down the water from the bottle and right when she was about to open her candy bar, she decided that she would show it to Ron instead, and they could split it while laughing at the boring candy that Muggles made. She put the bar back into the bag and lay on her back, thinking what her aunt and uncle(the "Bulzaris" was what she would often call them by, referring to their last name: Bulzari) would be doing at the moment, calling the police, running through the neighborhood, yelling for help, possibly even on their way to the station right now? Eve had of course left them a note, saying where she had gone off to. But for her sake, she had hidden it under a few boxes of frozen pizza in the fridge, just to make it all the more harder on the Bulzaris. Time flew by as she developed a plan in her mind as to what to tell her aunt and uncle the next time she saw them. Somewhere far in London , the clock struck 1:00. Eve hastily picked herself up from the ground and walked quickly toward the tall London buildings. After 20 minutes or so, she had entered the city, and she slowed down her pace. After a good half hour of non-stop walking, Eve stopped and took a mirror out of her trunk, she brushed her hair and bit her lip as she thought about what to do with the several scratches on her body. She sighed and carefully put the mirror back in her trunk, and then set off to Kings Cross. No sooner than she had started, she reached the gates to the station and walked through quickly. She found the solid column, enchanted with spells to make it possible to walk through, and stopped a few feet away from it. She had just remembered about her pet cat, Bun, and her owl, Lemon, who had probably gone to the Burrow and was probably still there, from when she had owled Ron about her row with the Bulzaris. Ron had agreed to baby sit Bun over the summer, for Danny was allergic to cats. She hoped that Ron would remember to bring her. She smiled and ran through the wall and found herself standing at her destination on platform 9 ¾, the Hogwarts Express letting off puffs of smoke that swirled up into the sky like birds.

Eve sighed, she had just now realized how tired she was. Just when she had set her trunk down and sat upon it, someone yelled from not too far away.

Review and I'll write more!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
